


So Blue

by FlyingPigMonkey



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPigMonkey/pseuds/FlyingPigMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feelings can be a vampire's greatest weakness. Rated for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Blue

No.

Not this time. 

She would _not_ let herself get carried away with another human. Not with the scars of last time still lingering. 

Looking was fine. Perfectly acceptable. Lots of people look. It's not like she should gouge out her eyes in the fear that he may cross into her line of sight. No. There is absolutely nothing wrong with looking. 

Touching was also okay, albeit tricky. But she could control herself, not a problem. Kissing, licking, sucking, fucking; all completely doable without issue. But no caressing, no holding, definitely no cuddling. That's where it all went wrong before and she will be damned to let it happen again. 

The problem with _that_ kind of touching is it always leads to one thing: thinking. Thinking is a huge no-no; it ruins everything. To allow his image to run through her mind unchecked would be asking for trouble. She, for one, did not have a death wish. Don't think about him. It's just that easy! 

…perhaps she should just stay away from him; leave Mystic Falls again, go back on the open road. She could start hunting again. Maybe that was her problem. It had been much too long since her last fresh meal. All this cold blood was messing with her mind. There would be no curious thoughts of him if she had been feeding properly. Then it's settled. She'll leave at first light and not return again for another hundred years, never to see him again. 

But his eyes are so blue… 


End file.
